1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blow-moulding machine to be used in a process for manufacturing a mould by blowing moulding sand onto a pattern surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventors of this invention previously proposed a blow-moulding process, in which a facing sand layer is formed by blowing onto a pattern surface moulding sand prepared by mixing refractory particles such as silica sand, chromite sand, zirconia sand, etc. with a binder or a binder and a hardener in combination. Subsequently, after back sand is filled in the mould a pattern is removed, and thereby a mould is manufactured.
In an apparatus for mechanically manufacturing a mould, moulding sand has been projected into a flask. A mould is manufactured by hydraulically compressing the moulding sand, but it is not applicable for large-sized bodies or for production of a small number of products. As a representative apparatus for manufacturing a mould by projecting moulding sand, a sand slinger has been known. This apparatus has been used for manufacture of a mould for large-sized bodies or a mould for production of a small number of products. This apparatus is capable of only projecting moulding sand in the vertical direction from above a pattern. It is difficult to project onto the side surface of a pattern, and also it is difficult to form a facing sand layer of an arbitrary thickness.